ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KERmonster
Welcome aboard KERmonster! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- Agpuh (Talk) 21:26, September 9, 2011 Fashion/months Hello, Welcome to Gagapedia! Good job on your work so far!! For the previous years or even for help with the current candids, I always check other fansites such as The-Fame.org, LadyGagaNow.net, LadyGagallery.com or GagaFan.net. Sometimes they have a wrong date but you can always check 1 website and you'll eventually get the right date. Hope this help and if you have any question, don't be afraid to ask! Good luck and thank you for your hard work! I'll do my best to help you and add what I can (fashion credits for example) to fill these pages ;) M!KÆL 01:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Picture It's a picture from the Terry Richardson shoot... check out his page. M!KÆL 03:12, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Small Problem.... Hum, it's probably a bug that Wikia will handle as I don't know what it is really. So everytime you add a picture, a "undefined" one is added next to it? For now, you'll have to remove it I guess! Bug happens... M!KÆL 00:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) When I click ""Add a photo to this gallery", you pass your cursor over the "Undefined" and I see "Delete" and "Modify" when I hit "Delete", the "Undefined" picture is gone. I've added this past days and I didn't have any problem with this. So maybe try to rename your file before uploading it. 2nd option, you edit the page and click the tab "Source" and from there you can see for example : LeavingRecordignStudioManhattan.jpg 2-16-11 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined <-- You have to remove this If you still have issue, you should contact Wikia about this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/bug Worst case, if you give me a list of months where you added new pictures, I can remove the "Undefined" for you. M!KÆL 02:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template No problem, all taken care of! Thanks for all your help on the month pages! In case you want to know for the future, the way you enter that template is by inputting " " in 'Source' mode on the bottom of the page. hEyyy XxMjF 03:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Formatting Hello, Here is the formatting for creating a flag icon . It's easier to add if you click the source tab, instead of the visual tab, located at the top of the page. For a complete list of country abbreviations, see this page. Also, don't worry about adding the second half of the format (i.e. "|link=..."). Those are added in regards to a future project, but as for now their are many more current and more important projects that take priority so the link is unimportant. As for the long dash, I don't know how to make it using a keyboard. :P Whenever I need one, I simply go to a page that has one and copy and paste it. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful about this subject. And I would just like to thank you for being so helpful with keeping the photos in the year/month pages updated. Your work is very much appreciated. :) Agpuh 02:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC)